I'd Lie
by Mizz.H.Cullen
Summary: AH AU- Edward is Bella's best friend, and she's known him her whole life, will the graduation talent show give her the courage to tell Edward how she really feels about him? -Songfic Oneshot BxE RxEm AxJ


**This is a one-shot that has been stuck in my head for awhile. And I promise to all those loyal readers of my other stories, an update is coming soon. I'm so sorry for the wait.**

**This is based off of Taylor Swift's 'I'd Lie' and is in an all human universe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or 'I'd Lie'**

…..

_Oh shit, I'm going to be late!_

I ran around my room, pulling on some jeans and a green halter-neck shirt before I grabbed my school bag and ran out the front door, grabbing my car keys on the way out.

I tugged my hair down from it's ponytail and my brown waves fell down my back as I opened my truck and pulled the door open, jumping in the drivers seat.

I looked over to the passenger's side of the car, and took a minute to relax. It looked so empty…

I stuck the keys in the ignition, and was about to put the car into reverse when there was a tap on the window.

"Oh shit!" I swore under my breath, trying to calm myself down, "Edward you scared me!" I laughed, as I rolled down my window.

"Alice dropped me here," he chuckled, bronze hair hanging in his eyes, "she had a feeling you'd need your best friend this morning," he flashed me a wide smile, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hop in the passenger's seat," I smiled, before rolling my window back up, and putting my bag into the back of the truck.

Edward has been my best friend ever since I was 7. His family moved in and we became instant friends. Edward was tall and muscular, more of a lean build than bulky. He has messy bronze hair that was always hanging in his emerald green eyes. He had so many colours in his eyes, different shades of green, some gold and brown speckles…

"Bella?" I snapped my head to where Edward was.

"Huh?"

He laughed, "Come on, we're gonna be late," he teased, before I threw my car into reverse and started driving.

"So why did Alice drop you off?" I asked, still puzzled.

Alice was Edward's sister. She was a year younger than us, and she was gorgeous. She had short pixie-like black hair, hazel eyes, and a perfect smile. I was always jealous of Alice, and she was one of my best friends.

"She just had a feeling you were having a rough day," he closed his eyes, leaning back in the seat, "so she sent me over to see if I could cheer you up this morning."

I smiled, looking at him, "You cheer me up just by being here," I told him honestly. Edward was my best friend, and I hated to say it, but I was in love with him.

"So what did you do last night?" I asked him. I looked away, because I knew he was on a date last night, and I didn't want to give myself away. I'd been hiding my feelings from everyone for years.

"I broke up with Lauren," he said simply. "It just wasn't working out, I can't really be myself around her, and the whole night was just weird."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, the movie was good, but when we went to the diner, she kept flirting with other guys, and when I confronted her about it, what she said was, 'Oh Eddie, you know I only love you,'" he mimicked her.

"Did you love her?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"No," he opened his eyes and sat up. My heart leapt at the fact that he might still have a chance to like me, "and I don't ever think I will fall in love…" I heard him mumble something under his breath as he ran his fingers through his already messy hair.

I forced a laugh and kept my eyes forward.

"I mean, what is love anyway?" he smiled, "it's just an excuse to act like an idiot, and it's rare to find…like a penguin in the north pole." He laughed.

I forced a smile at his joke, _If only you knew._ I sighed.

I turned on the radio and turned on the classic station.

"I love this song," Edward smiled, turning it up.

_I know that,_ I thought, _I know them all._

I brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear to keep it from falling in my eyes, and Edward's gaze drifted to my shirt.

"Green's my favourite colour you know," he said smoothly, his velvet-voice alluring.

"No Edward," I said sarcastically, "I've only known you for 10 years and I didn't know that."

I pulled into the parking lot and parked the truck just as the bell rung.

"I'll see you at lunch okay?" I smiled at him before I hurried off to my first class.

…..

"It's the seventeenth tomorrow," Alice smiled as she sat down next to Jasper.

Jasper was Alice's boyfriend. He was tall, with a lean build, blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. The same colour as his sister's.

Rosalie was Jasper's older sister, and mine and Alice's other best friend. She was dating Emmett, Edward's oldest brother. Rosalie was tall, with long blonde hair, stunning blue eyes, and the figure of a supermodel.

Emmett was big and burly with short wavy black hair and brown eyes. He was buff, and could be intimidating when he wanted to be, but underneath it all he was just a big cuddly teddy bear that loved to hug everyone.

Emmett and Rosalie went off to college last year, they were a year ahead of us, and we all took it pretty hard when we realized that we wouldn't see them as often as we thought.

"What are we doing this year?" I asked, leaning across the table so she wouldn't have to talk loud. We wanted to surprise Edward this year.

"I wanted to throw a big party, and we're flying Emmett and Rosalie in," she smiled widely and I laughed.

"He's going to be so happy," I smiled, then watched as he walked over to the lunch table, and we stopped talking.

"Hey," I smiled giving him a hug after he sat down, "how did morning classes go?"

"They were alright, Lauren is bugging me though, she's apologizing, wanting to get back together." He rolled his eyes and I couldn't help the brief look of horror that crossed my face when I thought he would say yes.

"I just ignored her," he sighed, he was going to say something else, but an announcement came on calling him to the office.

"See you next period," he smiled at me, before dumping his trash into the garbage can and walking out of the doors.

"Bella?" I snapped my head about around to a confused looking Alice.

"Do you love him?" she asked me, studying my face.

"Of course I do," I smiled, "he's my best friend."

"You _know_ what I mean Bella," she studied my face harder.

"He's my best friend Alice, I don't like him like that," I lied, before grabbing my tray and dumping the rest of the contents into the trash and walking out of the cafeteria.

…..

I grabbed the black case and put it in the back of my car, sticking the red bow in the centre and adjusting the name card. I put my car in reverse, and started driving to the Cullen's house.

It was Edward's birthday, the 17th and we were all getting together for a party. We were going to surprise him.

I hid the present in the back of my car, it was something only I knew about Edward, and he wanted to keep it that way.

I pulled up into the driveway, and smiled, sighing at the familiar house. I carefully pulled the case out from the back seat and walked in the house, running up the stairs into his bedroom. I hid the present under his bed before I rushed back downstairs quietly and into the living room. I tripped over a wave in the carpet, but before I could hit the floor two hands pulled me up.

"Still as clumsy as ever Bella Bear," a deep voice laughed, and I turned around to see Emmett. I screamed happily before I jumped on him, squeezing him with all my strength.

"Bella…" he gasped fakely, "can't…breathe!" I laughed and loosened my hold, dropping to the ground. He always did that to me, and it was my line. It was just something funny we laughed about over the years.

"No hug for me?" a sweet voice said from behind me, and I turned around to see Rosalie. I walked over to her and hugged her fiercely.

"I missed you so much Rose," I smiled at her, wiping away a tear.

"I missed you too Bella." She smiled before we all sat down on the couch.

Just then, Alice, Emmett and Edward's parents walked into the living room.

"Hi mom, hi dad," Emmett smiled, before going to hug them both. Esme's hazel eyes lit up at seeing her son again, and she hugged him tight. Carlisle's eyes smiled the same emerald green as Edward's, as he hugged his son.

"We missed you son," Carlisle smiled, before hugging Emmett again.

Rosalie and I just smiled.

…..

We were all sitting in the living room, when Edward walked in. He looked around the room, confused, obviously wondering what everyone was doing here.

_Did he not remember his own birthday?_ I thought to myself, internally laughing.

"Happy birthday bro," he turned around to see his big brother behind him, before Emmett gave him one of his infamous 'bear hugs.'

The party was then kicked off. People started arriving, bringing gifts, and dancing till they collapsed from exhaustion. I just hung around everyone, mingling, laughing and enjoying the party, before I spotted Edward alone and dragged him up to his room.

I saw the look of confusion in his eyes as I knelt by his bed and pulled the black case out from under it.

"I know you don't want anybody to know," I said shyly, then turned around to reveal a guitar case with a red bow on it, "so I'm giving it to you in private, and I hid it up here before anybody saw." I handed him the case. The guitar had cost me quite a bit, but it was worth it for him.

He laid it down gently on his bed and opened the case to reveal a midnight black acoustic Les Paul guitar.

"Oh my god Bella," he breathed, turning it around in his hands, "it's beautiful." He smiled and rested the bend on his knee. He was a leftie on guitar, even though he was right handed. It took me awhile to find a left handed one in that style, but it was worth it.

He strummed a few chords, and began playing a bit of a song, before placing it back in its case and hugging me.

"Thank you so much Bella," he said into my hair as I wrapped my arms around his neck, relishing in the warmth of his embrace.

"I never really understood why you never told anyone that you can play guitar," I mumbled into his neck.

"Well," he sighed, dropping his arms and going to sit on his bed, "I've been playing ever since my mom died," he sighed. Esme wasn't Edward and Alice's mother. Carlisle and Esme divorced after they had Emmett. Carlisle then married Elizabeth and had Edward and Alice. Elizabeth then broke it off with Carlisle, and Esme took him back. Elizabeth died a few years ago, and I was the only one who saw Edward cry about it.

He doesn't like anyone to see him cry. He always likes to be the strong one, and not show weakness. But when I walked in on him after his mother's funeral a few years back, he let me hug him while he cried.

"It was her guitar, so I wanted to learn how to play. I wrote a song for her, and I play it all the time. It's something to remember her by so I never forget," he smiled at me, and I leaned onto his chest.

I just relaxed there until I fell asleep.

….

Waking up the next morning, I looked up at Edward. His arms were wrapped around me, his face peaceful.

_My god he's beautiful,_ I smiled, before resting my head on his chest again. _He would never want me,_ I sighed.

"You okay?" he asked me, smiling. I look up at him, and his smile instantly faltered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said quickly, pulling away from him and stretching out on the bed.

"Bullshit," he said seriously, "I know when something is wrong Bella, I can read you like a book." I sighed.

"Man Edward, you always see things in black and white, they're either good or bad." I turned to him and smiled, "There is such thing as grey you know."

"What does this have to do with anything?" he asked, confused.

"It means that there's nothing wrong, I'm not happy or sad, I'm not black or white, I'm grey right now." I smiled at him before turning to his door and walking down the stairs for breakfast.

….

"And don't forget to sign up for the talent show taking place after graduation! The sign up sheet is on the music room door! Graduation is only in a few days, and you want to leave the school showing what you're really made of!"

The end of the day announcements rang through my head.

"That's the perfect way to tell Edward that you love him!" I heard Alice say as she came up behind me.

"I don't like him like that!" I told her.

"Yeah yeah," Alice brushed it off, "you have nothing to lose. You're going to different colleges day after graduation, all you have to do is write a song, and play it on the guitar for the talent show!"

"Ally, I don't—" she cut me off.

"No Bella, you have to tell him how you feel, he's your best friend!" she said.

"Exactly!" I protested, "if he doesn't like me back, then what will happen to our relationship!"

"Bella, you need to learn to trust me, okay?" she said softly, before turning and walking away.

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

I sighed and turned, spotting Edward, talking to Lauren. He looked like he was yelling at her before she walked away and he just stood there. He turned to look at me, and I smiled at him, before he turned and walked away from me.

I let a breath out that I didn't know I was holding in and walked to the Music room, signing my name at the very bottom of the list.

….

I walked back into my room, the hour before grad was going to start. I looked around the room and smiled at all the old things, I had so many memories here. This was my childhood.

I picked up my guitar and set it by the wall next to my vanity. I pulled my purse out, and began applying make-up, this was one of the rare times I put it on.

_Please don't let me make a fool of myself,_ I prayed, before I ran over the song in my head a few times, and strummed the chords on my guitar. I checked the clock on my dresser and ran downstairs, careful not to break the shoes I was wearing. Alice would kill me if I broke this pair of heels.

I put my guitar in the seat next to me, and drove to the school, lining up with everyone in the gym before dropping my guitar off with Ms. Flynn, the talent show director. I gave her a smile before I put my graduation gown on, and took my place in line.

Eric Yorkie gave his speech as valedictorian, and before I knew it, I was being called up for my diploma.

"Isabella Swan," I stood up and walked across the stage, smiling as I heard the applause, "$5,000 in scholarships per year, to major in journalism at Meyer University." I shook the principles hand and smiled as I took my seat again.

"So you're taking my advice huh?" I turned to see a smug Alice.

"I have nothing to lose," I sighed, I'm leaving in a few days.

"Now the talent show," Ms. Flynn said as she walked out on stage. "We have a lot of wonderful talent for you tonight, and I am happy to start off the night with Edward Cullen playing the piano!"

And so it started. Student after student went as I took off my gown and made sure my dress was done well. I took my hair down, and pulled on the curls, making them a bit looser. I grabbed my guitar and took a deep breath when my name was called.

"And last but not least, Isabella Swan," Ms. Flynn smiled at me, and the applause grew when I walked out on stage. I grabbed the stool and placed it in front of the mic, sitting down and fixing my dress.

"Wow," I smiled into the mic, "there's a lot of people here."

The audience chorused chuckles.

"So, I just wanted to say thanks to Alice, she's like my sister, and I wouldn't be up here doing this if she didn't push me to," I looked off to the wings and was Alice there, smiling at me.

"Uhmm…I wrote this song, and I'm going to sing it for you tonight, because it's really my last chance to tell this person what's going on in my heart, even when I know he won't return what I feel." I smiled weakly into the audience and I looked down away from the spotlight.

I began strumming, and thinking about that car ride the week before.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
__Has ever looked this good to me  
__He tells me about his night  
__And I count the colours in his eyes_

I looked around into the audience as I strummed a few chords. I didn't want to look over at Edward yet, I was still a bit embarrassed.

_He'll never falls in love he swears  
__As he runs his fingers through his hair  
__I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
__And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
__He tells a joke I fake a smile  
__That I know all his favourite songs_

I glanced over at Edward and I saw him smiling. I held his gaze for a few seconds longer, before I looked back ahead of me, and put my emotion into it.

_And I could tell you, his favourite colour's green  
__He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
__His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

I looked at Alice when I said 'his sister's beautiful,' and I could see the tears in her eyes as I sang it to her. She smiled at me.

_And if you ask me if I love him,_

I looked at Edward for this part, and I could see the smile drain from his face.

_I'd lie._

I looked away from him, not wanting to see his rejection. I just put more and more thought into the song. Thinking about his birthday when he walked in clueless.

_He looks around the room  
__Innocently overlooks the truth  
__Shouldn't a light go on?  
__Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

I think about the conversation I had with him early that morning after his birthday, and I glanced over at him.

_He sees everything in black and white  
__Never let nobody see him cry  
__I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

I looked away for the last line, before I looked back out to the audience, letting the spotlight blind my vision.

_And I could tell you, his favourite colour's green  
__He likes to argue, born on the seventeenth  
__His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
__And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

I look over to Alice, and she nods, telling me to keep going. I know I need to finish this.

_He stands there then walks away  
__My god, if I could only say  
__I'm holding every breath for you_

I smile to myself at this part, and sing this directly to Edward, smiling the whole time.

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar  
__I think he can see through everything but my heart_

Embarrassed about this part, I look away, flushing under the lights.

_First thought when I wake up is, "my god, he's beautiful"  
__So I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle_

I strummed louder at this part and stood up off the stool, getting into this last part.

_Yes I could tell you, his favourite colour's green  
__He loves to argue, oh and it kills me  
__His sister's beautiful, he has his father eyes  
__And if you asked me if I love him_

I looked at Edward for that line, then looked back to the audience, closing my eyes.

_If you asked me if I love him_

I stopped playing the guitar, and grabbed the mic, looking directly at Edward for this.

_I'd lie_

There was total silence before the room erupted into applause. I blushed and backed away from the mic, swinging my guitar in its strap so it was on my back and I took a bow, smiling before walking offstage.

"Oh my god Bella! You were great!" she cheered before wrapping her arms around me and laughing.

"Thanks Alice," I smiled back before putting my guitar back in its case.

I felt something wrap around my wrist and pull me outside, and before I could protest I was standing in front of Edward, my wrists locked firmly in his grasp so I couldn't get away.

His eyes smouldered me with confusion, "Bella, what was that?"

I decided to play dumb, "It was a song I wrote for the talent show."

"You know what I mean," he groaned, rolling his eyes and looking back at me.

"And I just said what it was," I defended.

"Then why did it describe me perfectly?" he asked. He wasn't angry, I could see the curiosity in his features and something else that I couldn't put a finger on.

I started to back away from him, butterflies in my stomach, both from being near him and from being afraid of what he would say if he found out.

"Edward, I…" I trailed off, looking down.

"Do you want to know what I mumbled under my breath when I told you I'd never fall in love?" his voice was low and soft.

"What?" my voice cracked at the end from fear.

"I'd never fall in love, because I thought the only person I ever _have_ loved, didn't and wouldn't ever love me," he took a step closer to me, and I felt my back press into the wall.

"What do you mea—" I was cut off.

Edward kissed me.

As soon as his lips touched mine, an electric current pulsed through my veins. At first I was too shocked to react, and Edward pulled away. But before he could say anything, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face back down to mine.

I kissed him with all the pent up love, lust and desire that I had felt for all these years. He traced my lower lip with his tongue and I opened my mouth, giving him entrance. The kiss got deeper as he wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer so there wasn't a single inch between us. I tangled my fingers in his hair and melted farther into his embrace.

We broke away for air, and I rested my forehead against his.

"I don't understand," I panted.

"Bella," he chuckled, kissing my lips chastely, "how can I fall in love, when I was already in love with my best friend."

I smiled, and I felt so happy I was going to explode. I simply pulled Edward's lips back to mine and kissed him fervently, pulling him close.

"I love you," I whispered when we broke away.

"I love you too Bella," he whispered huskily, "I always have."

I smiled and kissed him once more before singing.

_Yes I could tell you, his favourite colour's green  
__He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
__His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
__And if you asked me if I love him_

I looked into Edward's green eyes.

_If you ask me if I love him_

I leaned in, and sang against his lips.

_I wouldn't lie_

His lips then captured mine, pressing me up against the wall, in a deep kiss.

And many more would follow.

…..

**So what do you think? Did I do okay?**

**Press the button! Reviews make me happy! :)**

**Go on, press it! Do it!**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**Hanna**

**P.S. Press iiiit !**


End file.
